Dorian Sanders
Name: Dorian Sanders Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: Senior 12th School: Southridge High School. Hobbies and Interests: Film, video games, television, acting, School Newspaper. Appearance: Dorian is a pale white, auburn-haired boy of 18, exhibiting his Irish and English ancestry. His face has sharp features – a nose that slightly angles off to the left side, constantly-squinting blue eyes (not that his eyesight’s bad), thin pale lips, a slightly-rounded chin. His hair is thick and relatively long, constantly needing to be pushed away from his eyes, and he has a constant layer of thin dark brown stubble on his face. He stands at five foot five and weighs in at 130 pounds, and most of that is skin and bone, lacking serious physical strength. His weedy build, however, means that he is relatively agile. He has a slight slouch that he cannot seem to shake, and brief muscle spasms in his right arm are commonplace in moments of pressure. He often wears nondescript t-shirts, thick and warm fleeces, dark pants and sneakers. Biography: Dorian’s life has been a bit of a mish-mash. Having originally lived in a small town in Maine, Dorian was restless, uncouth and often foul-mouthed as a young kid, yet academically leagues ahead of those in his small school, forcing his parents to send him to a boarding school for three years. Having pulled himself through the emotional and physical distress the school caused him, Dorian emerged as a somewhat-extroverted, eccentric, regularly upbeat English and Drama whiz. That’s not to say the boarding school had no effect on him – to this day, he finds it hard to trust people, lacks generally-acceptable social skills, and is prone to intense anger when attacked verbally or physically. After his father, a mildly-successful playwright and theatre director, received a steady job in Highland Beach as the artistic director for a small professional theatre there, the Sanders family – Dorian, his father, his mother (a preschool teacher), and their cat, Stoppard – moved out there to a small house on the outskirts of town. Dorian began attending Southridge High School and found himself flitting between several cliques, never committing himself to one until sophomore year, finding himself hanging out regularly with a group of drama students. He acted regularly in Drama productions, often in supporting roles, and was quietly praised for these. Grades-wise, Dorian found middling success in science and maths, but was one of the highest achievers in the school at English. In extra-curricular activities other than Drama, Dorian remained an under-the-radar writer for the school newspaper, simply reporting on happenings around the school, and he became a member of the Debate Club for two weeks before screaming at a teammate in one debate and leaving; in sports, Dorian was never a high achiever, only showing any real proficiency at hockey, which he found annoying and dangerous. However, he found niches in long-distance running and tramping, his lack of physical strength providing no hindrance, and his stamina and endurance working in his favour, in these sports. He was also highly proficient at games of dodgeball due to his small size and sharp, if not lightning fast, reflexes. Dorian slowly developed into someone who ignored the bigger picture and focused on smaller issues in his life that he regretted – he found himself preoccupied by minor mistakes he’d made in his life and would zone out for periods of time contemplating what he did wrong. He found refuge in film, video games and theatre, though he refused to join the Film Club due to suspicions of insularity and a penchant for the disturbing (suspicions based on unfounded rumours; his refusal to join is more likely because of a screaming match he got in with one of the more prominent members in the yard one lunchtime). His eccentricities range from random one-liners in the middle of conversation and slightly off-kilter facial expressions to full-on yelled monologues about nothing, a feature that has become more endearing than annoying to those that know him. He also tends to miss the obvious in favour of the more convoluted or challenging, which often works to his disadvantage academically and socially. Advantages: Dorian is small and has good reflexes, meaning he could probably dodge attacks of medium speed and sneak about without too many people noticing. His stamina and endurance lead to him not needing as much sleep as and being more tenacious than others. His background from boarding school has led him to think twice before trusting anyone unequivocally, even more of an advantage in SOTF. And his abilities as a good actor could come in handy in terms of misleading competitors. Disadvantages: Lacking physical strength and decent fitness combined with the occasional muscle spasm, Dorian is a sitting duck for anyone faster or stronger than him in an open or cornered area, and is inadequate with any heavy weapon, including large guns. Also, his eccentricities could draw attention to him and anyone around him, his unfortunate tendency to have irrational rage attacks could lead to his judgment being blinded, and his inability to see the big picture or the obvious could lead to him easily misreading situations. Designated Number: Male Student no. 85 --- Designated Weapon: Butcher Knife Conclusions: Well, B85 might be the runt of the litter, but I don't think he'll have too many problems handling this one. If he plays his cards right, his acting skills and quick speed could make him quite the contender... at least, until he comes up against someone much bigger than him. Then... well, he'll probably get squished! Bwahaha! The above biography is as written by Pigeon Army. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Game Evaluations Kills: Madison Conner Killed by: Lulu Altaire Collected Weapons: Butcher knife (issued weapon), JS 9mm Submachine Gun (From Mikan Julie Mikan) Allies: ' Steve Digaetano, Viki Valentine, formerly Stephanie Evans, Jordan Redfield, Hannah Rose, Warren Pace '''Enemies: 'Adam Dodd, Julie Mikan, Shawn Waits, Quincy Archer, Mark Tavarian, Madison Conner, Rick Holeman, Lulu Altaire '''Mid-Game Evaluation: '''Dorian Sanders spent the first four days of the game avoiding other students and trying to figure out how to escape. After finding the mutilated corpse of Anna Vaanin the marsh, Dorian ran into the group of Adam Dodd, Izzy Cheung, and Bill Ritch. Dorian yelled to them, asking if he could help. Adam point a gun at him, telling him to shut the fuck up and leave, saying that he probably alerted some players to their location. Enraged, but deciding not to start a fight, Dorian was about to leave when Julie Mikan began shooting at them. He retreated into one of the surrounding houses, and when he came out he found Julie laying unconscious from being shot by Adam. Dorian asked her why she was playin after she woke, and she replied by insulting Dorian's intelligence. At that point, Dorian exploded; screaming and insulting her intelligence and her humanity for deciding to kill their classmates to survive. After finishing his rant, Dorian took Julie's submachine gun and left her to die. Dorian soon made his way to the field of flowers, where he met Steve Digaetano, and they were soon joined by Viki Valentine. He was about to tell them his plan to escape the island... until Shawn Waits showed up and began heckling them. Dorian and Steve pointed their guns at Shawn, only to have him lunge at Steve. Dorian dropped his gun and lunged at Shawn's legs, but Shawn managed to dodge the attack and take Dorian's gun. Luckily, Steve managed to shoot Shawn, leaving him on the ground in pain, but Shawn emptied Dorian's gun in the process. After the fight was over, the group was approached by Stephanie Evans.With their numbers increasing, Dorian finally revealed his plan to the group: find the show's transmission tower and use the speakers to tell everyone on the island to stop killing, making the ratings drop and making the game pointless to the terrorists. However, Steve declined joining him, as he and Viki wanted to search for their friend Gabe McCallum. Before Dorian can respond, Shawn suddenly rose and rushed at Steve. On reflex, Steve quickly shot Shawn directly in the head, killing him. In shock, Dorian hastily said goodbye and left the field, Stephanie following behind him. Dorian and Stephanie made it to the lookout tower, where he tried searching for the broadcasting system, only to find nothing. He started to get anxious, saying that finding it was the only way to save everyone and yelling at Danya's voice when the announcements came on. Stephanie had enough of it, telling Dorian that they wouldn't get off the island without winning and saying that it was a dumb plan in the first place, and then leaving the tower. Angry and bitter, Dorian was alone again. Later, Dorian was gazing over the sea cliffs, wondering what drove other people to kill, when he was approached by a group of SADD members searching for Neil Sinclair: Jordan Redfield, Quincy Archer, Warren Pace, Hannah Rose, and Mark Tavarian. Dorian was weary of them, and pointed his gun at them in case any of them tried to attack. Shortly after, the annoucements came on; when Neil's name was read on the announcements, Quincy knocked Warren down and snatched his revolver; pointing it at the group. Dorian, Jordan, and Hannah lunged at him with their weapons, and Quincy managed to shoot Hannah in the stomach, killing her, before dropping the gun in pain due to the recoil. Filled with rage, Dorian punched Quincy three times and then held the butcher's knife to his throat, but decided that killing Quincy would only make him as bad as him. Warren dangled him off of the cliff, but decided to release him after realizing how mad he had become, telling him to go away and find somewhere to sleep; Quincy complied and left. The next morning, Dorian told the others his plan, but then the announcements came on and announced the death of Adam Dodd. This drove Mark off the edge, and he killed Warren with Hannah's scimitar. Dorian stabbed him in the shoulder, and Jordan followed by shooting and killing him. Knowing that he could have killed Mark if Jordan hadn't done it first, Dorian ran away from the cliffs. He made it back to the field of flowers when he was suddenly shot at by Madison Conner. When yelled at by Dorian, the delirious Madison told her allies, Lulu Altaire and Rick Holeman that he was pointing his gun at them. Angry, Dorian told them that it was empty, and pointed the empty gun at Madison, pulling the trigger. Of course, this was not a wise move; Madison quickly shot Dorian in fear. THe bullets hit his leg, crippling it. Dorian finally decided that he's had enough, and he crawled over to the profusely apoligizing Madison and slit he throat with his butcher's knife in fury. As she died, Dorian fell on the ground, stunned and disgusted at what he did. He didn't even notice Lulu taking Madison's gun, and she shot Dorian in the forehead, killing him instantly. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Well, B85 may have been completely ineffectual, but watching his attempts to get a group together and escape sure was entertaining! Never have I seen a contestant fail quite so hard... congratulations B85. '''Memorable Quotes: "YOU DO NOT GET TO INSULT ME. Listen to me, you cold-hearted bitch - I may not have common sense, I may not be terribly strong, I may not be the most normal person out there, but you, of all people, do NOT get to insult my intelligence! Especially when you go around shooting up CLASSMATES, goddammit, because you think it's right! You do not possess an iota of the right to talk to down to me, you shit! "And besides, WHAT THE FUCK do you mean, you have to kill, it's all part of the game?! IT'S NOT A FUCKING GAME! This is a fucking social experiment, nothing more, nothing less! It's Lord of the Flies shit, can't you get that through your dense little bloodlust-addled brain! This Danya prick's testing us, telling us we have to kill each other and then seeing who bites! What happens if we don't kill each other? FUCKING NOTHING! WHY CAN NOBODY SEE THAT!? If nobody kills each other, ratings slip! What'll Danya do? Blow our collars? Fuck off, there's no ratings to be had in getting kids to sit around and blowing them up one by one! The show'd be cancelled! And what happens when it gets cancelled? He blows us up? Leaves us here? NO! FUCKING! POINT! Why would he get blood on his hands without getting the ratings and the money? FUCKING POINTLESS! CAN'T YOU SEE THIS?! "You don't have to kill, you dumb bitch. Wait, no...bitch is far too light to describe you. I'd use the c-word, but I'm decent. I DON'T kill other people. Because I value my fucking humanity. I don't want to die, and no-one else does either, and no-one would HAVE to, if it weren't for sick, twisted fucks like YOU. People who listen to the cock on the morning announcements, people who take what he says to heart and think, 'Fuck it, let's kill the people I spent the last several years around!" You're not human, you cow. You don't have to kill, it's not a fucking requirement of the game. These collars don't mean a fucking thing. You don't have to kill, you fucking WANT TO KILL. You're not human. You're sick." Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Dorian, in chronological order. V3: *Long Road to Ruin *Slow Chemical *Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer *Guns For Show, Knives For A Pro *What you are, I was. Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Dorian Sanders. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students